Confused
by BigEyesBigSmile
Summary: Chloe is confused. Ladybug is a hero! And Chloe can't imagine her hero cheating on her boyfriend with Adrien... but then again, Ladybug was Marinette and Chloe could totally imagine Marinette doing something so terrible. She had to tell Adrien. And poor Adrikins! He would be so hurt... and she would be right there. (sequel to A Couple and Dense)


**Author's note…**

 **So I was debating on whether or not to actually put one on the first miraculous fanfic but I didn't but here it is on the third so weird… Eh.**

 **These are my first fanfics ever… like never written one before and this is all pretty new for me but… OH MY GOSH! SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE VIEWED MY STORIES AND LIKED THEM IT'S SO COOL!**

 **Special shout out to my four reviewers C101, Kieve Grove, Ladybug Fan Renee, and Rose Tiger! You guys are awesome!**

 **Now, technically, all these stories are linked but I still can't figure out how to add chapters so… they are all a bunch one-shots which are related.**

 **So here's the next instalment,**

 **Confusion.**

* * *

Watching the scene before her unfold, Chloe could not believe what was going on! This was the absolute worst day ever!

First, her super expensive, costly, diamond studded purse which she had ordered online had turned out to be a fake! Who would do this to her? (A lot of people) Second, her skirt which she loved to death had torn which meant… she was getting fat! And third, the worst of all, Adrikins was getting stolen by a two timing, double crossing wench!

Her Adrikins! The golden boy who matched perfectly with herself. They were destined to be together! Chloe knew it! But then, oh that ugly, dirty, wannabe designer had stepped in and ruined everything. And to make matters worse, the hero who Chloe had idolized and practically worshiped was the clumsy Marinette. Chloe's faith in humanity (if she ever had any) had been shattered into a million pieces and it was all Marinette's fault!

Chloe seethed as she watched her Adrikins take Marinette's hand and proceed to… place a kiss on it? This was not fair! It should be her!

However, before she could be akumatised by Hawkmoth, an evil little idea planted itself into Chloe's brain. She snickered.

Marinette was Ladybug and Ladybug… was officially dating Chat Noir! Not only was the dumb girl stealing away Chloe's boyfriend, she was cheating on him too! Adrien had to know! And Chloe… she would be the one to tell him.

Then Chloe had a flashback.

 _"No! Go and tell everyone for all I care! Nothing will change. I am still Marinette and I'm still Ladybug! I am still the hero who risks her life on a daily basis making sure the citizens of Paris, including you, are safe from Hawkmoth! No matter how hard you grind me to the ground, I will not give in! Be it with you, Hawkmoth, or anyone else! I will never give up!"_

Chloe suddenly remembered why she hadn't blabbed Marinette's secret to everyone. Although Chloe liked to think of Marinette and Ladybug as two separate people, she couldn't now. Ladybug was strong, righteous, selfless, passionate, and confident. She wouldn't cheat on her apparent boyfriend. And if Marinette was Ladybug, Chloe just couldn't imagine Ladybug doing something so… low.

But at the same time, Ladybug was Marinette and Chloe could totally imagine Marinette doing something so terrible so…

"Poor Adrikins…" Chloe thought. "I just can't keep this a secret… it would make me a terrible friend. And he'll be so hurt… and I'll be right there." She cooed.

*begin evil laugh and dramatic music*

* * *

Lila had noticed for a while now, things between Adrien and Marinette were a bit… more than friendly. Holding hands, secret meetings, messages, and simultaneously disappearing during class. That was not a friendship. No, it was a secret relationship.

Lila had been pretty upset ever since Ladybug had ruined everything and in turn was going to take out her frustrations on Marinette. She looked so much like the heroine; Lila couldn't stand looking at her. She was glad her acting was as good as it was. Forcing a smile around Marinette was nearly impossible.

Now, unlike Chloe, she didn't consider Adrien hers, she just knew that with the right persuasion, and perhaps a bit of… truth bending, Adrien would ditch Marinette and that was all she needed. It would just take some good old fashioned planning…. And lying…

 _"Oh Lila… "_

Lila recalled a certain memory.

" _I just want people to like me Mom! Does it matter that I bend the truth just a little bit?" Ten year old Lila asked._

 _"You don't have to have everyone like you. No matter how hard you try, the whole world will not love you. And lying will just make it worse." Her mother reprimanded._

 _"No it didn't! After I told everyone you were a famous actress, everyone loved me! … Except Kylie… who knows you're not." Lila added._

 _"Exactly Lila. When you lie, you hurt your friends and you hurt yourself. When people find out the truth, how do you think they will react? You will break their trust and trust is not an easy thing to fix."_

 _"But… but…" Lila tried._

 _"Lila you do not need other people's acceptance. You do not need their approval because self worth is something only you can give yourself. You decide how much you are worth, not the people around you. They can influence it, but at the end of the day, it is you." Her mother smiled._

 _"Okay… tomorrow, I'll tell everyone the truth!" Lila said enthusiastically._

 _"And remember Lila, you don't need to lie to gain people's approval. Sometimes the best way to get people to like you is to be yourself."_

Lila shook her head.

Being herself wasn't good enough. Lila distinctly remembered when she told her classmates the truth. They had hated her. She had been isolated and left to rot. That's why she had to lie. It was also why she was so good at lying.

 _"Now…"_ Lila thought, _"What to do."_

The best way to tear two people apart is always through betrayal. Hurting, cheating, etc. So that was just what Lila was going to do.

Once she broke the two apart, she didn't know if Adrien would ever like her, but with some convincing, they might be… friends.

*More dramatic music and evil laughter*

* * *

"Oh Adrikins!" Chloe smiled grabbing his comfortable arm and giving him a hug. (Adrien tried to give his model smile but with Chloe…)

They were in the hallway at school and it was lunch break. The perfect time for Chloe to spill the beans on Marinette's two timing.

"I have some important news to tell you!" Chloe said excitedly "Okay, so I know you and-"

A scream interrupted Chloe's "important news". Something was making its way down the halls and everyone was shrieking at the sight of it. Like, they couldn't stop.

"I am I-scream! I am super saddened that my favourite Ice scream place closed down and now I am here for revenge against the person who made it close!" The akuma bellowed.

"And who would that be?" Chloe folded her arms. "You have interrupted some very important news!" She huffed.

"You!" The akuma yelled.

Chloe fingered her chin and thought for a moment.

"Oh, are you talking about that lame ghost Ice cream place? I had Daddy close it down because a new fashion store is taking its place. A much better establishment if you ask me- Ahhh!" Chloe dodged a wad of Ice cream which was shot at her."

"There is no escape for you! If you eat my Ice cream you will be forced to eternally scream!" The akuma cackled.

Long story short, Chloe was unable to rat on Marinette and ended going home that day with a sore throat. What made her really mad and confused was that even after all she had said to Marinette, Ladybug still saved her. Chloe was beginning to question her motives.

It seemed no matter what she did or said to Marinette… Ladybug would help her and protect her. Now that the Marinette and Ladybug were one and the same, it meant that Marinette was saving her. But why?

Chloe shook her head.

She was doing this to help her Adrikins! Adrikins who was dating a cheating, ugly, little thorn in the side! She was doing this for him… right?

* * *

Lila scooted up to Marinette during lunch break with a fake smile.

 _"You're her friend, you're her friend, you're her friend."_ She chanted to herself.

"Hey Marinette." Lila said brightly.

Marinette looked at her sceptically before saying,

"Hey… Why are you here?"

"Because we're besties! And I wanted to share something with you! So you know how I've had this crush on Adrien for a really long time?" Lila was interrupted by a distinct snort and mild laugh from Marinette.

"Sure, sure…" Marinette said.

"… Well-"

Lila's plan was interrupted by several screams emitting from the other side of the lunch room. An Akuma attack. Turning to face Marinette again, Lila was dismayed to find that the girl had seemingly disappeared. Like, instantly. Where did she go?

Suddenly, Ladybug swooped in.

Lila scowled. First the minion, now the master.

While Ladybug and Chat Noir battled the Akuma, Lila sulked in the corner, ignored by Akuma. Great, now she would have to catch Marinette again. Forcing a smile was so hard around Marinette. She really did look a lot like Ladybug.

* * *

Laying on her bed, Chloe texted Adrien.

 _Bestmostawesomecutestmostbeautifulmosttalentedpersonever: Hi Adrien! *insert dumb emojis*_

 _Modelchild: Hi!_

 _Bestmostawesomecutestmostbeautifulmosttalentedpersonever: Where r u? Can we meet up?_

 _Modelchild: I'm kind of busy._

 _Bestmostawesomecutestmostbeautifulmosttalentedpersonever: With what? Oh nvm I need to tell u something really important._

 _Modelchild: Actually, I need to go, like right now. Bye!_

Chloe grunted in frustration. He had to go? Why? What was more important than her? Throwing her phone on her bed, she went to her window and stared. (Kind of like a villain) In the corner of her eye, she noticed that part of Paris was smoking.

"Whatever." She thought before sinking back into bed.

The problem was the longer it was taking for Chloe to blab Marinette's secret, the more she didn't want to. There was just something eating away at her resolve. (Her conscious maybe)

But she had to tell Adrien. Cheating was cheating and not even Ladybug could get away with that.

"Alright! Tomorrow, no more hiding Marinette!" Chloe thought.

* * *

Lila headed into Marinette's bakery with an upheld nose. It looked so bland and boring and homely, and slightly comforting it was sickening.

 _"smile, smile, smile, smile"_ Lila thought.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" Lila grinned walking through the opened door. "Is Marinette here?" Lila asked innocently.

"Oh no honey, she's out with her boyfriend." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng quickly answered, carrying a sack of flour.

"Her… boyfriend?" Lila questioned.

"Oh yes, he walked in a not a couple of minutes ago and took her out… to an ice cream shop I think? Anyway, if you hurry, you might be able to catch them if you have something important you need to tell them!" Marinette's father supplied.

"Oh, okay! Thanks!" Lila said, leaving.

Dropping her smile as soon as she was out, Lila began aimlessly walking around Paris. Passing billboards and signs, and posters, she saw Ladybug's face everywhere. It made her seethe. What she hated about Ladybug was that she completely dashed her dreams of Adrien.

There was no way he was going to date her after figuring out she had lied.

And what made her hate Marinette was that she uncannily looked like Ladybug… no, that wasn't it. Why she really hated Marinette was that… everyone liked her. Her classmates, her parents, her teachers, they all accepted her. Even though she was a klutz, a drama queen, ridiculous, plain, and boring… everyone liked her. She didn't have to lie to get people's attention. She didn't have to pretend. She could just… be herself and everyone loved her for it. Everyone except Lila.

She was jealous. Painfully, jealous of Marinette and Marinette would feel it.

* * *

Chloe was going to be completely straightforward and absolute. There was no way Adrien was not going to know the truth after this. It was study hall. A period left up to the students alone and Chloe was going to take advantage of it. Little did she know, another student was going to milk this study hall for all it was worth.

Lila also had plans for this study hall. It mainly focused around walking up to Marinette, telling her Adrien kissed her, and that they were going to start dating as soon as he dumped his, "other girl" which Lila had no idea who she was…

Looking around a bit, she spotted Marinette sitting closely to Adrien. For a moment, she faltered. Could Lila really do this? Technically, Marinette hadn't done anything to Lila but at the same time, Marinette needed to grow up and learn about life. What better way than to have your hopes and dreams crushed by someone else?

Chloe however, was fueled even more to destroy Marinette and Adrien's relationship. Seeing that Nino was not sitting beside Adrien as he usually was, Chloe plopped her but down right next to Adrien while Lila, noticing Alya's absence, sat down beside Marinette.

This was it.

"Hey Adrien. I have something really important to tell you! So you know Marinette? She's actually dating Chat Noir which means… She's cheating on you! I know! So terrible! So low! So heart breaking. Don't worry Adrikins, I'm right here! So you can… what?"

"Hey Marinette, you won't believe what happened to me! So earlier today, Adrien found me in the halls and pulled me into a closet and… he kissed me! It was so amazing! And actually, he told me that he wanted me to be his girlfriend! Isn't that… awesome?"

Marinette and Adrien… were asleep.

Lila groaned while Chloe fumed. How could they have not noticed that they were practically unconscious? It was another failed attempt.

"Huh?" Marinette started.

Adrien stirred. "What?"

"Did we fall asleep?" Marinette yawned.

"Must have. You know with everything that happened, I think we deserve a break." Adrien replied.

"Huh?" They both said in unison as soon as they noticed Chloe and Lila… both of them turning red with anger and annoyance.

In unison … 1 …2 …3 …

"Adrien is cheating on you with me!"

"Marinette is cheating on you with Chat Noir!"

They both yelled.

Then they looked at each other.

"What?" Lila and Chloe said. "No he's not!" "No she's not!" "Stop repeating me!" "Stop repeating me!" "Shut up!" "You shut up!" "I'm calling Daddy!" "I'm calling my agent!"

"Whoa! Slow down!" Marinette yelled to defuse their bickering. Thankfully their teacher today did nothing but sleep through the noise. (an amazing feat)

"So… Chloe, you're saying I'm… cheating on Adrien… with Chat Noir?" Marinette questioned, trying to keep from breaking out in laughter.

"And Lila… your saying I'm cheating on Marinette with… you? Since when?" Adrien asked.

"Uhhh… uhh… umm…" Lila didn't know what to say.

"Well," Chloe huffed. "I know beyond the shadow of a doubt Marinette is definitely cheating on you!"

"Really?" Adrien replied with a hint of… sarcasm in his voice?

"Yes! I know because she's Ladybug and Ladybug is currently dating Chat Noir!" Chloe exclaimed proudly.

Marinette laughed. "You think I'm Ladybug? I have problems tripping over air. I think if someone gave me a yoyo, I'd get myself tied up in the string hanging from a lamppost." Marinette jested with some oddly specific events.

"Yeah, no. Marinette is not Ladybug. Marinette's too cool! She smart, funny, talented, and super pretty." Adrien said blushing slightly. "And don't worry about tripping over air anymore. I'll catch you!" Adrien finished smoothly.

Laughing, Marinette replied, "That's so cliché!"

"You are… my Lady!" Adrien replied.

In that moment two things happened. Lila, dejected and turned away, left, not bothering to say anything. And Chloe… it suddenly dawned on Chloe that no, Marinette was not cheating on Chat Noir or Adrien.

She was dating both of them.

This meant… Adrien was Chat Noir.

"Chloe?" Marinette asked, noticing her uncharacteristic silence.

"Call the ambulance… and hospital… and the news... and daddy… and Jagged Stone… I think I'm going to faint." Chloe whispered before actually fainting.

It was just… too confusing for her brain to handle.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien walked home hand in hand. It was a nice fall day, and everything seemed to be perfect… which was much better than earlier this morning.

"I can't believe she thought lying would make us break up!" Marinette fumed.

"Well we didn't, so no harm done." Adrien replied.

"Oh yes there was harm done! She is always lying and cheating and… and… just lying!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Have you ever thought she does it because she wants acceptance?" Adrien asked thoughtfully. "I mean, it's obvious she's jealous of you."

"There is no way, Lila is jealous of me, Marinette. I mean, she hate's Ladybug because I may have been a little too harsh, but I said I was sorry and that was that. What could I have as Marinette that she could possibly be jealous of?" Marinette stated.

"Well… for one thing, you're friends with everyone, you're kind of secretly, but not so secretly dating me, you have great parents, and you're smart, talented, beautiful, and humble, and confident, without having to lie about it. She's probably jealous of that." Adrien replied.

Marinette thought for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah… I just can't imagine why she would lie in the first place. All it does is hurt her. She can never really make true friends because no one can trust her." Marinette said softly.

"Maybe… we can… try? To be her friends?" Adrien mused.

"How is that going to work?" Marinette scoffed. "She hates Ladybug, I'm pretty sure she hates me, and I don't think she wants to be our friend."

"I don't know, I was just throwing the idea out there." Adrien shrugged.

"By the way… thanks for the… uhh…" Marinette blushed. "Compliments."

"You mean when Chloe accused you of being Ladybug? I wasn't going to let you tear yourself down trying to separate Ladybug from yourself. There are lot of things that are cool about Marinette such as… there's no giant mask on your face keeping me from seeing your beautiful face." Adrien said smoothly.

Marinette turned red. Her stuttering was mostly under control but her face still kept heating up a lot.

"Now you're the same color as your suit… it suits you!" Adrien said slyly.

"You and your stupid puns!" Marinette punched his shoulder.

"Ewe know you love them!" Adrien smirked, dodging another punch.

Despite the rough morning, it really was the perfect day.

* * *

 **Author's second probably unneeded note**

 **Wow, these just keep getting longer and longer. Eh.**

 **So that's Confused. There are probably going to be two more.**

 **Trying, and Idiots. And if you put all the titles together, you'll get,**

 **A Couple, Dense, Confused, Trying, Idiots.**

 **A pretty good description of Marinette and Adrien. I won't be giving too many spoilers but… Trying is going to centre around Lila and Idiots will be Marinette and Adrien again… with some Chloe and Alya added in the mix.**

 **I just want to thank everyone who has viewed and followed and faved and reviewed. It's really awesome! And my not so secret plan to get more reviews… asking questions…**

 **What is your favourite ship? Marichat? Ladrien? Adrienette? Ladychat? Alya and Nino? (don't know the ship name of that yet… oh wait) DJWifi? Chloe and Nathanael? Kim and Alix? Which ship? Let me know!**


End file.
